Real Worlds
by Ponygal54
Summary: They called him crazy…he wasn't crazy. They could lock him up as tight as they wanted, he knew it was real. He had been there; he wanted to get back there! He had to…they needed him…(AU!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Real Worlds**_

Summary: They called him crazy…he wasn't crazy. They could lock him up as tight as they wanted, he knew it was real. He had been there; he wanted to get back there! He had to…they needed him…

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR…I wish I did, but I don't!

A/N: This is a story of a man who is in the real world AND Middle Earth, it's slowly ripping him apart being trapped between two worlds. SO, if you don't want to read about a guy in a nut house losing his mind and dealing with politically incorrect care conditions then I suggest reading something else. However if you like a roguish little jaunt then I suggest reading on...BE FAIR WARNED...this first chapter is a teaser...and will get better as the story progresses. I'm just drawing you in! So enjoy!(PS I have tried putting this up before for those of you that might recognize this, I removed it because I became too busy to finish writing it and thought it was cruel to leave it unfinished! So I'm trying again!)

* * *

_Aragorn brandished his blade as lightening stuck all around, the rain pelted down as they overlooked the on coming army of ten thousand. Beside him, faithful as ever, was Legolas with his bow at the ready, drawing a tense breath as his blue eyes scanned the masses. Gimili stood next to the elf, tightening and re-tightening his grip on his axe as they waited for the battle to begin._

_And standing off to one side was another man; he bore a blade and shield and donned the appearance of a Ranger. His hair was fair, blonde, and shaggy; his eyes were a daunting silver. Fair and boyish…elvish perhaps some might have said. _

"_Will we win, Aragorn? Will the battle be ours?" The man asked, his nervousness clearly heard in his voice. _

_Aragorn shook the rain from his dark hair and looked to his companion, his expression was grim and honest. "We will…but the cost will be great."_

"_Aye…" Agreed Gimili as he looked over, "I don't intend to lose anything to lousy orc! Not here…and not ever!" Giving a mighty battle cry that was picked up by the surrounding soldiers. _

_Legolas closed his eyes, "We have no choice…to win is to survive…to lose…" He let the sentence fall and locked his gaze with the young man, "Be brave…you've come this far with us, Balamaethor, do not lose faith now." _

_He shook his head and hefted his shield up a bit higher, "I have faith, Legolas, I have faith." _

_The orcs gave a mighty cry and…_

"Walter? Walter! Oh for goodness sake!" The book was snatched from his grasp abruptly by the orderly Miss Nora. She was the epitome of what you would expect to find for an orderly in a mental hospital. Burly, blunt, mean, and generally unpleasant. "What the hell have I told you about your damn books? Huh? If you wanna read 'em you do it during reading time! And what time is it now, huh?"

"Nine thirteen…"

"_Not reading time!_" She shouted right into his face, "I'm going to have to confiscate this and you're in big trouble mister!" Scolding him like a child, even wagging a long finger in his face with a hand on her hip.

He smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Miss Nora snapped and his smile faded swiftly. "That's what I thought!"

Walter blinked his silver eyes in silence…if only they were real. He wanted them to be so badly...but they weren't, they were just words on a page that came to life when he read the novels. His mind wandered and Miss Nora knew it. She hated that his mind wandered when she was trying to scold him...she'd told him many times before about being stupid and letting his mind go off on a trip without the rest of him.

"Walter!" She snapped and was satisfied to see the frail blonde haired man jolt, his eyes going wide and shining like large silver pools of moonlight. "Walt, Walt, Walt..." Using the nickname that made him flinch, "You're clearly not understanding the purpose of you being here. You need to get better and get your nose out of these books...they'll rot your mind! That's why you're in here now, because you let a book get too real, isn't that right?"

Walter said nothing, looking away in silent shame. It was true...he...he had let a book consume him so thoroughly he'd thought it was real. His family then committed him to his current accommodations and to the cruel unyielding hands of Miss Nora. The one consolation he had was that his therapist said it was probably best not to take away all his books. Let him keep some and just monitor the time he spent reading. It was limited though...

So very limited...

He wanted to read more often of course, so he snuck one of his books away from their carefully guarded place and had once again been consumed by a world that was real...if only in his head. It felt more then just in his head...it felt...so real.

A pair of large hands grasped his arms and Walter was jerked to his feet. He was startled and then horrified as cruel Miss Nora showed him the white folded jacket with excessive buckles and obscenely long arms with no holes in the ends. Her smile was wide...evil...and all too excited by his obvious fright.

"N-no..." Walter choked out, tugging at his trapped arms and trying to back away as she unfolded the terrible thing. The buckles jingled and glinted wickedly in the terrible fluorescent lights. Though he struggled, it was in vain...always in vain.

Before Walter could think...he was staring into the darkness of the small room reserved for unruly patients with the solid door shutting smoothly behind him. Wrapped neatly as a spider ever wrapped a fly, Walter was alone.

He didn't fight...or fuss...just staggering to a corner and sitting, resting his forehead on his knees and closing his eyes. Miss Nora, like all the staff at this particular metal hospital, thrived off the patient's misery. Rules were broken and things went unchecked...overlooked if the right amount of money was paid. He knew these things...just as he knew _they_ were real.

His eyes opened as he heard a faint noise...the rustle of armour over stones? A soft moan escaped his lips...no that wasn't possible...it was still dark and the press of the wall and tightness of the jacket assured him it was not so. He gasped suddenly as the weight was lifted and light flooded his vision! Lifting a hand to shield his face and frowning subtly at the freedom and light he suddenly found.

"Balamaethor." Aragorn knelt next to him and rested a hand on his shoulder, "You're alright then. I was afraid you were among the dead when I couldn't see you among the fighting." Helping the silver eyed man sit up slowly.

Walter gazed around at the ruined wall and the dead bodies...the battle was over and clearly many lives were lost, but they appeared to have one. Holding a hand to his head and finding sticky blood there from a gash over his eye. "I...am sorry...I..." He shook his head, he'd missed the battle and felt foolish for it.

Aragorn smiled roguishly and shook his head, "You're alive...that is all that matters, come on." Helping Walter to his feet and then leading him up the rain slicked stairs to where Legolas, Gimili, and Gandalf gathered.

The wizard giving Walter a long look...a knowing look, but saying nothing. Legolas gave a curt nod, "Balamaethor...it would appear your faith in our victory holds true."

"Aye...however I spent most of the fight...elsewhere it would seem." Walter said softly, cursing Miss Nora mentally. She'd ruined everything. "I'm sorry I wasn't more help." The others told him it wasn't anything to worry about...orcs were heavy after all.

Still Walter felt he had failed them...and he felt confused. If they weren't real, then how did he get here? Thinking back to the room...Miss Nora had tossed the book in beside him with some snide comment before she slammed the door. Was it possible the book was a portal to this realm? Was it possible to stay in Middle Earth forever?

His heart flared with hope...he would much rather stay in—"WALTER!" His heart sank...

_"No..."_

* * *

So there's the first chapter! I hope y'all enjoy it! Let me know it the reviews ;);)


	2. Chapter 2

Walter fought violently against the rushing darkness that took his mind like an overwhelming tidal wave. Agonizing fire burned through every nerve and a dreadful scream squelched from his lips, the sound grating in the back of his throat like sandpaper. His bones felt brittle and a deep ache in his chest and head made him feel like he was being torn apart from the inside out. He could taste bitter bile rising to his tongue and tried to swallow it back.

Never before had he been consumed with such an agonizing feeling.

Never.

And as swiftly as it came...it stopped and Walter was staring up at the nauseating face of Miss Nora and her helper 'Big' Jim, a dense but mountainous man who was good at following orders and not much else. Walter glimpsed a hint of true concern on Miss Nora's face...and then rolled to the side of the bed and vomited violently on her shoes.

He heard her squeal of rage and saw her feet skitter back as she cursed, "You're disgusting! Ugh, that's the last time I give you CPR you rotten bastard!" She continued to curse as Walter weakly pushed himself onto his back again...

CPR? Why would she need to do that?

'Big' Jim offered him a not too unpleasant smile, "Maybe his heart stopped 'cause of the fright he gets from the room?" Maybe Jim wasn't as dense as Walter thought...

Miss Nora huffed and glared, "There have never been any other patients that had that happen!" Still very peeved about her shoes, her glare promised retribution, "Get him cleaned up and put him under observation." Turning to clearly go deal with her shoes, "And _no books!_" Storming away with a disgusted scowl on her face.

Walter trembled softly, his body ached and he felt so weak...trying to understand what happened...trying to understand why it had hurt so much to return. 'Big' Jim put a large hand around his upper arm and helped him out of the bed.

"You know where you are, pal?" Jim asked, not waiting for a reply, "Medical wing. Miss Nora found you not breathing in the panic room...said your eyes were wide and spooky-like...pulled the panic switch she did. I carried you to the room, yup, carried you in and took the nut coat off so Miss Nora could jumpstart your heart." Explaining this to Walter as he wobbled along next to 'Big' Jim, whose hand never left his arm.

"I...I'm going to be sick..." His stomach turning in knots again and he doubled over to dry heave.

'Big' Jim put a hand on his back and just waited calmly for Walter to stop gasping like a fish out of water before his grip returned to Walter's upper arm and once again began guiding him down the fluorescently lit halls of the mental hospital.

"Where'd you go?" Jim finally asked, big brown eyes boring into Walter's from under the mat of shaggy red hair.

Walter again questioned how much this supposedly dense fellow really knew. "I..." Walter didn't know what to say...he'd gone to Middle Earth. But Jim wouldn't believe that. So Walter played dumb and said nothing, just letting the big orderly lead him to the washroom where he cleaned up and then was escorted to the nicer observation rooms.

A large security glass window consumed the upper half of one wall, but the bed was soft and Walter felt incredibly tired...more tired then he'd ever felt in all his life. He would rest...get his strength back...and then he would think about how to get back to Middle Earth...to the place his heart wept for.

His rest was anything but peaceful, he could hear voices…voices of the others. Of Legolas and Aragorn…of Miss Nora and Jim…everyone all muddled together. Some called him to come home, to return to his rightful place among them…others screamed at him to stay put, that if he left there would be hell to pay.

Walter turned and tossed, holding his head and sobbing. "Go…go away! Leave me be!"

But the voices grew only louder…the ones of Legolas and Aragorn drowned out by the shrill screams of Miss Nora. Shouting over and over and over. He tried to cover his ears, but the voices still persisted!_ "GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" _His own voice suddenly breaking through the shrieking of Miss Nora as his eyes shot open and he struggled to escape the demanding voices…

Miss Nora and Jim, and several other orderly Walter didn't know by name, were all he could see. Hands were pinning him down and Miss Nora was shouting something as she waved a needle to and fro. Walter bucked and fought, still screaming for them to go away even after the mild sedative was administered and the thick leather straps were tightened at his ankles and wrists. He thrashed still, screamed once more—not with words, just a long desperate feral scream tapering to a sob—and then fell back into unconsciousness.

Silence.

Darkness.

Peace.

"'_You may say this to Théoden son of Thengel: open war lies before him, with Sauron or against him. None may live now as they have lived, and few shall keep what they call their own. Good and ill have not changed since yesteryear; nor are they one thing among Elves and Dwarves and another among Men. It is a man's part to discern them, as much in the Golden Wood as in his own house.'_ Well I'll say…that's not too bad, eh Walter?" Jim's voice broke through his hazy misery. "I could get into these books too I could."

Walter rolled his head towards Big Jim, noting along the way that at some point someone had placed an IV in his hand…probably a sedative to keep him docile. He certainly had proved crazy in recent hours. Walter licked his dry lips and stared at Jim, the big man sat in a small chair with Walter's book clutched in his massive hands, turning the pages with gentle sweeps of one massive finger.

Jim looked thoroughly pleased to be reading the novel and Walter was almost desperate to have it himself…maybe…Jim could read him into the story and back to Middle Earth! Trying to speak, but his voice was merely a hiss in his throat. However, Big Jim looked up at Walter and smiled his unique smile, "You want me to read it to you Walter? Miss Nora says you ain't supposed to be reading…but if I do it for you then it's not really breaking no rules."

Walter's eyes brimmed with tears, he would never doubt the mental capacity of Big Jim ever again. He was smart, and kind. Walter managed a weak nod and gratefully listened as Jim read on.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's waking up!" The relieved and excited voice belonging to Gimili boomed in his ears. "Aragorn! Legolas! Gandalf!"

"There's no need to shout, Gimili, we're right here!" Legolas said, trying to quiet the dwarf, but he too sounded relieved.

He opened his silver eyes slowly, elated to see the faces of his friends and not fluorescent bulbs and a white ceiling. It was a wonderful sight...and he wished this time it would never end. If it did...if he was taken back to the other world...he would surely die.

"Balamaethor, are you well?" Legolas asked as he knelt beside the low cot to help Walter sit up. "You fainted..." Though the elf gave him a look that said he did not believe what happened to Walter was as simple as a fainting spell.

"I...I'm alright." He assured the others, "It...it must have been the head wound...I...I lost more blood then I thought." Gimili was satisfied with this answer, but Aragorn wasn't, he was a skilled healer so it was really no wonder why he didn't believe Walter.

But to Walter's relief they didn't question him and instead helped him up from the cot when he said he was feeling much better. Aragorn and Gimili walking with him down a hall as they headed outside. Legolas hung back with Gandalf.

"What is wrong, Legolas?" Gandalf asked, but it seemed more of a statement. As if he knew he answer already.

Legolas shook his head, unable to pinpoint exactly what was wrong. "Something isn't right...with Balamaethor. Something is very wrong." He looked to Gandalf, "When he fainted…it was as if his whole being just…disappeared. As if it were blown out like one might blow out a candle."

At his statement Gandalf nodded slowly and stroked a hand down his beard slowly. "So it would seem…" The wizard commented, then offered Legolas a slight smile, "Go now and think little of this matter." Turning to head away in another direction.

The elf wished to pursue the conversation, but Gandalf was usually always right…and Legolas was not about to start questioning him now. So he hurried after the others, catching up in a few short strides and in time to hear Gimili regaling Walter with his version of the battle.

Walter looked thoroughly pleased to hear the tales, like a bright eyed child. He was ever eager to hear the stories they had to offer and usually Gimili and Aragorn were eager to tell them. Legolas preferred to keep mostly silent, but a few times he had offered a short story of this or that. His thoughts returning to the conversation as Walter laughed softly at something Gimili said, Aragon chuckled as well so Legolas gave a thin smile.

He was still curious…Walter had fainted suddenly without reason. The head wound wasn't severe enough and to their knowledge there were no other injuries. Furthermore, when he'd fainted Legolas had sensed the abrupt departure of his soul. It bothered the elf immensely since Walter and his soul clearly were present.

Was Walter a spy for those that would wish ill upon their efforts to destroy the ring? He didn't seem the type, but those that were enchanted often didn't do their tasks with any sort of conscious knowledge…but Gandalf and Legolas would have noticed something amiss if that were the case.

Walter seemed to notice he was being examined thoroughly, turning his head a bit to look at Legolas from the corner of his eyes. They held worry…doubt…and fear. Of what? What was Walter hiding? The young man turned his head away quickly as Gimili went on. But his posture was now uncomfortable and clearly he was nervous, Legolas reached out to put a hand on his shoulder and gave the man a reassuring squeeze. It seemed to set Walter at ease and he exhaled a sigh of relief that only Legolas noticed.

"Gimili must you tell such horrible lies about the battle? It wasn't nearly as bloody as you make it seem." Legolas said, interrupting the dwarf with a smirk.

Gimili sputtered and gave Legolas a look, "Oh and you've never embellished on a story just a little, hmm?" Legolas gave a shrug and Gimili smirked, "Oh no? What about the time…"

Walter smiled and laughed as the two began bickering. It was this bickering he loved so much. They were clearly good friends and he was glad to be among them again. He looked to Aragorn and smiled more as the man stood there shaking his head. Walter smiled contently, wishing he could thank Jim for everything the big orderly had done for him. Hopefully he would stay forever…hopefully whatever bond he had to that other place was severed and he would finally be able to have the life he so rightly deserved.

They continued walking, talking, and laughing. There was discussion of where to go and what to do next, but it seemed there was no overly urgent hurry that day, nor that night when they had a celebration of their victory. Walter sat among his friends, sipping the strong ale and eating the salty meats. Gimili was well into the ale and Legolas was not far behind it seemed, while Aragorn wandered around the room.

Walter gave a start when Gandalf settled down next to him and smiled briskly, "It's good to see you're celebrating, Balamaethor. Considering your recent faint it's a good sign." Clapping the young man on the back and smiling. "I thought to come check up on things, make certain that you and the others were not over indulgent…" Looking to Legolas and Gimili, who both just smiled back, "…but it would appear I've come too late." Chuckling lightly and nodding as he looked around the room and then leaned over to speak softly in Walter's ear. "I wonder if I might have a word in private with you, outside where we can hear each other and…not be overheard." Patting Walter on the back as he stood.

The young man hesitated. Then offered a thin, nervous, smile and nodded. "Of course." Setting his drink down and gaining his feet to follow the wizard outside.

Why would Gandalf want to see him? Walter wasn't sure if he should be worried or not. He'd never really had the chance to speak to Gandalf intimately and to be honest he was a bit intimidated by the fact that he was a wizard. Hoping it wasn't something bad as they walked out of the crowded hall and into the still, crisp, night air.

Walter paused as the fresh air hit his face, smiling and closing his eyes to let the clean air roll over him. He forgot how truly pure this world was in comparison to that which he knew.

"I agree." Gandalf said, jarring Walter from his thoughts.

"Pardon?"

Gandalf looked over at Walter, his face placid and yet stoic. "It's a nice night." He looked over the landscape and nodded, "Very nice indeed…" He paused a long moment, so long that Walter almost thought Gandalf forgot he was there. But Gandalf sighed and looked back to Walter with that placid, stoic, face. "What is your name?"

The question took Walter by surprise, the wizard had only moments ago said his name. Confused and a bit panicked, did he think he was a spy? "Balam—"

"Not your Middle Earth name." Gandalf interrupted sharply, but his face remained the same. "Your _real_ name. The one _your people_ call you by."

Walter stiffened sharply and started to breath a bit faster, "M-my people? My…my real name?" He echoed as if not believing what he was hearing, "I…I'm Balamaethor of…of Rohan!" The young man stated, but he sounded less then sure.

Gandalf narrowed his eyes only a little and Walter took a faltering step back, on the edge of panic and flight. "No you are not." The wizard stated firmly.

He should have known Gandalf would recognize something was amiss. He tried to flee, which he supposed was not wise given how guilty that might make him appear. Luckily, and unfortunately, Walter barely flinched left when he was grasped rather firmly by his upper arms and held in place.

"Who are you?" The voice belonged to Legolas, the elf clearly followed and snuck up behind Walter when he was distracted.

Walter's breathing grew more rapid, he tried only once to escape the hold before he stood there silently trembling. Trembling and biting a shivering lip as he stared hard at his boots as he might have done back in the mental hospital when confronted forcefully by Miss Nora.

Gandalf stoop before him, his white robes floating into Walter's limited vision like billowing white clouds. The wizard reached out to tilt Walter's face back up to his own and stare into his eyes with a frightening intensity.

"Who are you?" His voice soft…gentle…but demanding of the truth.

Walter should have known…known he was living a lie…known he could not live here without troubles. He closed his eyes a moment, looked at Gandalf, then down compliantly. "W-Walter…I'm Walter…from…fr-from Saint Cloud Mental Hospital…" The words, barely above a whisper, seemed to fall straight to the ground.

Gandalf and Legolas remained silent a few moments after this, Walter wanted to look up, but his head felt so heavy…his heart sunk deep within him he doubted there would ever be a way for him to raise it back up again. His saving grace…Middle Earth…his home…was going to turn into his worst nightmare. Walter was unable to help it…unable to stop the tears that welled at his eyes from spilled down his cheeks. Unable to stop the trembles of his body as he stood there exposed to those he had regarded so highly…whose friendship was all he ever craved and more.

One single tear fell and struck the top of his boot with an inaudible splat, Legolas eased his grip to a gentle steadying hold around his shoulders. "It is as I feared then…" Gandalf finally spoke, his voice kind and warming, if not a little depressed. "You're here and there all at once."

Walter reached up to wipe his face on the back of his hand as he looked up at Gandalf slowly, "Y-yes…"

The wizard nodded slowly, "Walter…" He placed his hands on the young man's shoulders and looked into his silver eyes with as much kindness as he ever had. "It is clear to me and Legolas that your world is not the place you belong. Though there are strong ties to your other place which pull you back." He paused, "Walter…there is a way to severe these bonds…"

His heart leapt into his throat, he was confused…overwhelmed. They weren't mad? They were…offering him help to stay?! He stared, stunned, at Gandalf and then glanced sideways to Legolas as his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "I…h-how?" So excited that he didn't realize what was happening until it was too late.

The pain lanced up Walter's spine, feeling like it was shattering into millions of burning, white hot, splinters. It was unexpected and unwelcome as it forced a strangled howl of agony from his lungs! Walter's skull pounded and his knees buckled violently, only Legolas' grip on his shoulder's prevented him crashing to the hard cobblestones. Walter's lungs burned, his ears rang and buzzed. There were shouts and pops of brilliant lights and colours! He couldn't think, couldn't breath…a harsh rapid beeping making his eardrums pound mercilessly.

Walter's vision swirled and danced, making him nauseous. The dark night sky suddenly stark white that blinded him. The faces of Gandalf and Legolas lost in the blinding hot agony of the sudden change.

His mind screamed…his soul screamed…he screamed.

_**"No!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the delay everyone! I'm currently in EXAM period so I will probably not be posting as frequently as I want! But here's another chapter!

* * *

Walter shuddered violently, gasping and struggling to breathe, every breath burning like fire. He felt hands on him, heard machines screaming, smelled a heavy sickly sweat. His bones felt brittle to the point of breaking, every pore wet sticky sweat. He could feel a tortuously cold breeze over his chest...it was bare. He anted to scream, but as soon as he parted his lip, vomit spilled from his gut. The hands were there to push him back on the bed, holding him down and probing him here and there. He couldn't make out the voices over the beeping, the rapid beeping that matched the thudding of his own heart. Someone pried his eyelid open to flash a light there, it was blinding and this time he did scream.

He knew where he was...knew what had happened. It was a horrifying, shrill, hopeless noise that squelched from his lips. It made the hands on him tighten while they held his shaking form down on the bed. Tears, that burned like acid, spilled down his cheeks as the scream died off into painful, gasping, sobs. He was still strapped in the bed...still in the medical wing of the terrible mental hospital. The medics bent over him and began speaking rapidly about whatever they were going to put in the IV and monitoring him...Walter no longer cared and paid their words no attention.

The man's head fell to the side, able to see the wires that went to the pads on his chest to the machine on a trolly. Cursing the defibrillator as he sobbed. Beyond the machine, standing in the doorway, was Miss Nora, off to her left was Jim. His head was hung low and he looked as though he'd been giving a very harsh talking to. Walter suspected Miss Nora had simply yelled at him...maybe fired him. He looked up, giving Walter a saddened, apologetic, look before Miss Nora snapped at him to get out of her sight...at which point the big man sloped away.

Would Walter ever see him again?

Miss Nora moved over as the medical staff started to dissipate, listening to what was what before she addressed having Walter cleaned up. She was being remarkably gentle...which Walter found odd. But he said and did nothing, just laying there weakly and crying quietly. There was no way to go back now...no one to read his books, no one to give him his books...unconsciousness claimed him seconds later.

How long he was out he didn't know...but he woke feeling terrible...broken. The room lights were dimmed, but in the corner he could see Miss Nora. She was staring at him, as if contemplating something. When she noticed Walter was awake she lifted her chin from her fingers that were laced under it. "Welcome back, Walter." Her voice unusually soft. "Feeling up for a little walk?" It wasn't a question...it was a command.

Walter didn't move, just watching her watch him. The door swung open slowly and admitted another orderly. A Miss Nora minion. He brought with him a wheel chair and straightjacket. Walter wasn't sure what was going on...but it felt terrible...and evil. But he didn't make a fuss, for some reason he couldn't make a noise of protest. Just watching the orderly pick up the jacket, the buckles twinkling and jingling, and walk over. He watched his arms being fed into the sleeves and then strapped across his torso without making so much as a whimper. The orderly sat him up and then brought over the wheelchair, slipping him into the device and running a few straps across his legs and over he body to keep him seated.

Only once he was secured there did Miss Nora stand, walking over to look down at him before she turned and led the way out of the room and down the hall. Walter was confused, but he was too numb to voice his confusion or even protest to the odd treatment. "It seems to me, and your therapist, that your books are the clear cause of these episodes..." She began, "Why isn't clear, how is even less so...but seeing as they're becoming dangerous to your well-being...they will have to be removed."

Walter's heart skipped a beat, but he could only just lift his eyes to her back, watching he walk. He wanted to protest, but felt too tired...to sluggish. Something was keeping him docile...was it the drugs? He couldn't figure out what it was that made it so hard to move and speak. He'd never felt that way before. Miss Nora led them out to the little night darkened courtyard and over to a trash bin, next to it was a chair...and on top of that were his books. Miss Nora turned to him as the orderly locked the breaks on the chair, she was holding a small bottle of alcohol and a book of matches.

"No..." He finally managed to breath out, finally understanding what she meant to do.

Miss Nora's lips lifted just a touch in a cold little smirk. "Yes." She turned and placed all but the Lord of the Rings Trilogy in the can, dousing them in the alcohol and lighting a match.

"No!" Walter felt his voice becoming stronger, his body starting to struggle as tears sprang to his eyes.

Again she said, "Yes." And tossed the match in...there was a quiet "whump" as the books caught fire.

She turned to him, holding the last three books over the smoking can, Walter shook his head, sobbing openly as he struggled, unable to pull free. "No...no...no! No!" The desperation evident in his voice, eyes wide with horror.

The cruel woman seemed to think, as if she might reconsider, but she just smiled coldly and let them fall from her hands. The flames leaping up to greedily consume the fluttering pages even before they landed in the burning mass.

"NO!" The word leaving his lips in a horrified scream, "NOOOOO-"

The bellow being cut short by a nod from Miss Nora, her little orderly minion slipping a ball gag easily into his mouth and fastening it behind his head. Even so, Walter still tried to scream, thrashing and sobbing louder with every ember that floated into the dark skies.

Miss Nora moved towards him, cupping his face in her hands and watched his tears stream form his eyes. She was smiling coldly, enjoying herself. "There...now you'll be much better off."

Walter sobbed, his chest heaving, the agony of watching his beloved Lord of the Rings burning tearing a hole in his heart. He was trapped...forever. Barely noting that Miss Nora was telling her orderly to take him back to his room, overwhelmed with pain and sorrow...he could never return...

Walter cried...

Walter screamed...

Walter broke...


End file.
